Light Up The Sky
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Y ahora que Nami confiaba en él lo suficiente como para preguntar, para permitirle ayudarla, Luffy pondría fin a la razón de las lágrimas de su navegante. Se aseguraría de que ella pudiese sonreír, de que ella fuera libre. Iluminaría el cielo para ella.
Hola usted, querído lector que dio una oportunidad para esto fanfic mío. Espero que a ti le guste la historia y se divierta leendo.

El fic fue basado en la musica Light Up The Sky del grupo Yellow Cards, que yo conocí gracias este AMV LuNa: watch?v=K8MaGnLuvdw No es necessário assistir al vídeo, pero se lo quisieren...

Besos de Fresas y tengan una buena lectura ^-^

 **Disclaimmer:** Ustedes saben que One Piece no es mío, ¿certo? Y yo ya he dijo donde saqué la canción.

* * *

 _\- Manténganse vivas. - Así las ha dijo la mujer de pelo rosa, abrazado a sus hijas para lo que sería la última vez._

 _Se puso de pie, lista para enfrentarse a su destino mientras que las dos chicas, una de once años y la otra de ocho, no corrían en su dirección solamente gracias a un amigo de la familia._

 _Gen también sabía que no había escapatoria para Bellemere y por eso no dejó que su sacrificio sea en vano. Incluso si Nojiko y Nami le odiasen por mantenerlas a distancia, él lo haría._

 _Bellemere se encontró cara a cara con Arlong, e incluso toda rota (servicio hecho por el mismo ser en frente de ella) la mujer todavía lo enfrenta sin miedo ni pesar. El tritón se limitó a sonreír con desdén, levantando su arma._

 _\- Vas a morir debido a su amor patético._

 _Pero Bellemere aún tenía una cosa más que decir:_

 _\- Nojiko! Nami!_

 _\- Por favor, no mueras! - Las niñas gritaron desesperados._

 _La mujer se volvió y, con una corta sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas en los ojos, dijo una última cosa para sus hijas:_

 _\- Las quiero._

 _Y gracias al tiro de la pistola de Arlong en el mismo segundo, fue también la última cosa que ha dicho en la vida._

.

.

.

.

Después de ese día, la vida de todos en el pueblo Kokoyashi cambiara para siempre. Pero la principal, era de una de las dos chicas de ese día.

Nami hizo un trato con Arlong. En cambio por los mapas que dibujaba tan bien, ella pudría juntar a cien millones de berryes para comprar de nuevo a su pueblo, y ellos estarían libres del reino de los tritones.

La gente del pueblo pasaran a verla como una traidora por haber incorporado a la banda de Arlong, pero a ella no le importaba. Nadie de Kokoyashi le hablaba más, pero a ella no le importaba.

Pues Nami lucharía sola. Salvaría a todo, sola!

Este era la única manera que ella encontró. El camino que recorrió.

 **Estás haciendo una decisión al vivir así**

Ocho años se han pasado desde entonces.

Ocho años que Nami, o dibujaba mapas o andaba robando a los piratas para llegar a la cantidad que tenía como meta.

La banda de Los Sombreros de Paja, la banda de Luffy, iba a ser solamente una más en la lista.

Pero no lo era.

Debido a que, de alguna manera, ella terminó aferrándose a ellos. El mal humor y perezoso Zoro, el mentiroso y cobarde Usopp, y especialmente el idiota de Luffy, pero que tenía una sonrisa que parecía iluminar tus días.

Pero Nami ignoró sus lazos, tan recientes pero tan verdaderos con esos chicos. Y volvió a Arlong Park, con su barco y todos los tesoros que había en él.

No podría abandonar todo ahora que estaba tan cerca.

 **Y de todo el ruido,**

 **Yo estoy en silencio**

\- ARLONG! ARLONG! ALONG! ARLONG! - Nami gritó sin cesar, su voz resonando como ácido tal era su ira.

No sintió más la tierra en que estaba de rodillas, o las lágrimas que caían sin control y autorización; el movimiento que hacía para enterrar la daga en su hombro, en ese maldito tatuaje, era casi automático; la sangre que brota de la herida que causó en sí no hacia nada más que darle una comodidad temporal.

Sí, comodidad, porque el dolor de la herida mínimamente la distrajo del dolor y rabia que sentía en su interior.

Tan cerca, estaba tan cerca. Sólo faltaban siete millones! Con la experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años, más uno servicio y todo habría terminado. Pero ese maldito capitán dela Armada tuvo que venir y confiscar todo, todos sus esfuerzos y esperanzas de ocho años!

¿Cómo ella pudiera haber sido tan ingenua?! i¿Creer que Arlong cumpliría su promesa de buen grado?! iIncluso si decir que nunca se descomprima algo relacionado con el dinero, él siempre sería encontrar una manera de hacer trampa! iSiempre, siempre, siempre! El nunca la dejaría ir…

\- ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLO-

De repente se detuvo. De hecho, le han impedido continuar. Sintió que alguien agarra el brazo de transporta la daga, evitándola golpearse aún más. Su voz se perdió en el mismo instante también.

Volvió la cara, las lágrimas siguen cayendo, y se sorprendió a quién vio allí.

Era Luffy que la detenía el puño con tanta valentía, evitando de seguir haciendo daño a sí misma. Su expresión era seria, una que nunca había visto, pero en los ojos del pelinegro, Nami podía ver algo que el resto de su postura no se presentó, y algo que hace mucho tiempo que no había visto: preocupación.

Él en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Pero aun así, Nami negó. Ella negó su preocupación, le gritó, lo expulsó de allí.

Hasta que no aguantó más.

No podía más soportar luchar a solas, no podía soportar esta carga y la vida infernal que llevaba a solas. Ella quería a alguien que confiar y pedir ayuda. Incluso si su orgullo fuese herido por hacerlo, tenía que admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

\- Luffy... - lo llamó, casi tartamudeando. - Ayúdame.

 **Ya sabemos cómo termina esta noche**

 **Corres a la obscuridad a través de un incendio**

 **Y yo explotaría solo para salvar tu vida**

 **Sí, explotaría**

Seguramente él la ayudaría. Luffy ya tenía muchas ganas de romper la cara de ese Arlong.

Nunca se había sentido tan enojado como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando los piratas se burlaron Shanks delante él, o cuando el pirata en la isla de Usopp trató a los propios nakamas como si fueran basura. Nada se compara con ver a Nami llorando.

Para tratar de consolarla, para hacerla saber que no él no la iría decepcionar, Luffy se retiró el inseparable sombrero de paja y lo puso sobre el pelo naranja de Nami. Incluso él no comprendía del todo lo por qué, nunca confió el sombrero a cualquier persona; claro que confiaba en todos sus nakamas, pero no iba tan lejos como para dar su tesoro a Zoro, Sanji y Usopp. Nami, por alguna razón, era especial. Él confiaba en ella más que nadie.

Y ahora, ella también confiaba en él lo suficiente como para preguntar, para permitirle ayudarla, Luffy pondría fin a la razón de las lágrimas de su navegante. Se aseguraría de que ella pudiese sonreír, de que ella fuera libre.

Iluminaría el cielo para ella.

 **Déjame iluminar el Cielo**

 **Iluminarlo para ti**

 **Déjame decir por qué**

 **Yo moriría por ti**

 **Déjame iluminar el Cielo**

\- PUES CLARO! - Luffy gritó a los cielos, con sus puños arriba y con toda la fuerza que tenía en los pulmones.

Y luego, junto con Sanji, Usopp y Zoro, que estaban allí a la espera de sus órdenes, los cuatro fueran a camino de Arlong Park.

 **No puedo encontrar una pared para fijar esto**

 **Todas se derrumbaron desde que te encontré**

Llegaron a la entrada del enorme edificio. Los habitantes de Kokoyashi, que se veían impedidos por Jonny y Yosaku, abrieron camino.

\- Fuera del camino. - Luffy pidió a los dos espadachines.

El capitán preparó los puños. Recordó una vez más las lágrimas de Nami y sus dientes solo faltaran quebrar de furia. Oh, esa puerta era sólo un entrenamiento.

BOON!, La puerta de metal fue completamente derribada, levantando una cortina de polvo. Luffy escuchó algunos de los tritones preguntando qué estaba pasando allí en y todos miraron directamente a él cuando el polvo se asentó. Pero el pelinegro no estaba interesado en ellos, sólo quería saber una cosa:

\- ¿Cuál de vosotros es Arlong?

 **Solo quiero estar donde tú estás esta noche**

 **Corro en la oscuridad para encontrar alguna luz**

 **Y cómo sabremos si no lo intentamos**

 **No lo sabremos**

\- Yo soy Arlong. – Dijo el Tritón que se sienta en una silla y tenía la nariz larga, afilada. - ¿Y quién es tu?

\- Luffy. – El morocho respondió, comenzando a acercarse.

\- Así que Luffy, lo que eres? – Un grupo de tritones quedose frente a Arlong, para defenderlo.

\- Un pirata. - Pero Luffy no freno por siquiera un segundo.

\- Y lo que un pirata quiere de mí?

Luffy no respondió, porque de repente desapareció de los ojos de los tritones. Y volvió a aparecer a la vez frente a Arlong, dándole un fuerte golpe que hizo el jefe del lugar volar contra la pared.

Pero a pesar de la gran explosión, Arlong ni siquiera sufrió daño. Pero ahora su mirada destilaba la ira y la incredulidad.

Sin embargo, para empatar el partido, Luffy no era en su mayor calma también. Mirando el tritón de manera que parecía querer matarlo con eso, prácticamente rugió:

\- iiNo te atrevas a hacer llorar a mi navegante!

 **Déjame iluminar el cielo**

 **Iluminarlo para ti**

 **Déjame decirte por qué**

 **Moriría por ti**

 **Déjame iluminar el cielo**

 **Iluminarlo para ti**

 **Déjame hacer esto mío**

 **Me encenderé para ti**

Una gran cantidad de peleas sucedió después de eso. Los tritones más pequeños fueron vencidos rápidamente y los tres principales ayudantes de Arlong fueron derrotados por Zoro, Usopp y Sanji cada uno.

Ahora sólo quedaba que Luffy derrote a Arlong. Su lucha ya había destruido todo el patio y de alguna manera, terminó parando dentro del edificio Arlong Park.

Más precisamente, en una determinada habitación.

 **Déjame iluminar el Cielo**

 **Sólo para ti esta noche**

 **Déjame ayudarte a volar**

 **Porque no tendrás tiempo**

\- ¿Qué es ese lugar? - Luffy le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Y con una sonrisa de superioridad, el tritón respondió:

\- Esta es la habitación que le hice para dibujar los mapas. Esa chica es un verdadero genio, ¿sabes? Usted puede buscar en todo el mundo, pero muy pocos pueden hacer tan bien hechos mapas.

Luffy miró a su alrededor. No entendía nada con relación a mapas, pero aquellos eran muy bien hechos. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó en una pluma, caída junto a él.

Una pluma manchada de sangre.

La ira volvió a su ser cuando pesó lo obvio, que la pluma y la sangre pertenecían a Nami.

\- Esta pluma... - Tomó el objeto en manos, mirando fijamente para asegurarse de que era real. - Hay sangre en ella.

Cuanto ella debe haber sufrido en esa habitación? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que haber estado allí sin parar de dibujar, por lo que sus manos hasta sangraron? Luffy no sabía y no quería saber. Todo lo que quería era hacer Arlong sangrar de la misma manera que él la hizo durante ocho años.

 **Cubra tus ojos**

 **Toma tu disfraz**

 **No te preguntarán por qué**

 **Sólo te mirarán morir**

\- Dibujar los mapas aquí es la mayor felicidad que tiene Nami. Por el bien de mi ambición. - Arlong continuó hablando. Él levantó la hoja de una forma que el cuello de Luffy quedase entre dos dientes de la espada. – Cuando yo tengo mapas de todos los mares del mundo, nadie podrá detenerme. iYo voy a dominar el mundo! - Él entrecerró los ojos a su oponente, que seguía sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente la pluma. - ¿Cómo tú piensas usarla mejor que yo?

Esa fue la última gota para Luffy.

 **Y aún es tan difícil ser quien tu eres**

 **Así que juegas esta parte**

 **El sol comienza**

El pelinegro dejó caer la pluma y agarró el diente dela hoja delante él, por lo que quedose imposible para Arlong mover la espada.

¿Utilizar a Nami? ¿Qué es que aquel maldito tritón piensa que es para decir algo como eso?! iNami es una persona, no un objeto para ser utilizado por otros! iY Luffy no le permitió a ser tratada de esta manera!

Con ese pensamiento utilizó un poco más de fuerza en la mano, rompiendo los dientes de la hoja en trozos. Miró hacia arriba a Arlong, sus ojos rezumando ira.

\- _¿Usarla?!_

 **Has llegado tan lejos**

 **Con un corazón roto**

 **Sí, has llegado tan lejos**

 **Y estás destrozada**

A pesar de ser sorprendido por la fuerza del oponente, Arlong no dio se rindió. Siguió hablando sobre cómo continuaría utilizando Nami para hacer mapas para él por toda la vida, mientras que Luffy se puso de pie. Escuchar Nami siendo dicha compañera por el tritón, tratándola como la trataba, sólo hizo su rabia crecer.

Pero Luffy no se perdió el control. Él tenía un plan en este momento, él sabe qué debes hacer.

Y utilizando el poder de su Gomu Gomu no mi pateó una parte de la sala, rompiendo la pared y haciendo que la mesa de alá se desecha.

\- Maldición! - Rugió Arlong. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Qué él estaba haciendo? Él estaba libertando su nakama. Si eso era el lugar donde Nami ha sufrido durante tantos años, donde fue hecho prisionera, entonces él destruiría el lugar. Para que Nami fuera libre, para que ella sonriese más para sí misma, para todos, para él.

Luffy se aseguraría de iluminar el cielo para ella.

 **Déjame iluminar el Cielo**

 **Iluminarlo para ti**

 **Déjame decirte por qué**

 **Moriría por ti**

\- Detente ya, maldito! - Gritó un enojado Arlong.

Pero cuando el tritón estaba tratando de atacar a Luffy, él se desvió, causando que Arlong acertase a sus mapas preciosos.

Luffy no respondió a los ataques de su oponente, sólo les escapó y continuó con su deber: Destruir la prisión de Nami. Incluso cuando Arlong lo agarró por el cuello y se apretó contra la pared, continuó a romper las paredes y todo lo demás en esa habitación.

El pelinegro también se dio cuenta de que los mapas fueron volando hacia fuera. Por un breve momento, él dio una corta sonrisa. Él esperó que entre todos abajo, Nami estuviera viendo; así, después de encerrada esa lucha, él sería recibido con una sonrisa de ella. Lo que haría que todo valga la pena.

 **Déjame iluminar el Cielo**

 **Iluminarlo para ti**

 **Déjame hacer esto mío**

 **Toda la noche por ti**

\- Maldito bastardo! ¡Voy a matarte! - Ahora Arlong estaba furioso. iTodos los mapas, sin excepción, habían sido destruidos! - Además de mis mapas estás queriendo destruir mi parque?!

\- Todo su parque, no. - Luffy logró responder, incluso con la fuerza que iba a tratar de deshacerse del Arlong. - Pero esta habitación... - Él agarró la nariz del tritón. - Esta habitación es... - Y por fin la torció, haciendo que Arlong lo soltase. - Es el lugar en que ella no quieres estar iAsí que voy a destruir este lugar!

Y con un golpe final, el Gomu Gomu Ono, se terminó la demolición de la estructura que era Arlong Park, y también derrotó el mismo Arlonng.

Pero saben... Luffy no pudo salir antes de que el lugar viniese abajo.

 **Déjame iluminar el Cielo**

 **Iluminarlo para ti**

 **Déjame decir por qué**

 **Moriría por ti**

Todo el mundo quedose angustiado, mirando a los escombros sobrantes de Arlong Park. Pero la peor allí era Nami. No era sólo la preocupación por quién había ganado, como la mayoría aquí, pero el bienestar de Luffy. Estaba preocupada por él. Si el chico tuviese múrido sólo para salvarla, ella lo mataría!

Algo comenzó a moverse en los escombros y todos los ojos se centraron en la misma dirección, esperanzador. Una ola de alivio lavó el cuerpo de Nami, su corazón simplemente latía en alegría y la sonrisa casi le desgarró la cara.

iLuffy estaba bien! Cansados y heridos, sí, pero iestaba vivo y había ganado! Gracias a los Cielos.

" _\- ¿Cielo...?"_ – Pensó dela nada la pelirroja, mirando hacia arriba, admirando el hermoso cielo azul sobre su cabeza. ¿Él siempre ha sido tan iluminado?

 **Y aún es tan difícil ser quién tú eres**

 **Ha llegado tan lejos con un corazón roto**

 **Y aún es tan difícil ser quién tú eres**

 **Has llegado tan lejos con un corazón…**

\- NAMI! - Luffy grito para llamar la atención dela navegante. Incluso distante la pudo encontrar en el medio de esa multitud. Por supuesto, después de todo ella llevaba a su sombrero. Completamente intacto. Su tesoro estuvo a salvo con ella. – Tú eres... Mi... NAKAMA!

Compañera?, Él mismo se extrañó al decirla así. Pero hasta que encontraba un nombre para esa sensación, la preocupación mayor con ella, seguiría considerándola exclusivamente como su compañera.

Y siempre iluminaría el cielo para ella.

 **Iluminar el Cielo**

 **Déjame Iluminar el Cielo.**


End file.
